Malachi
NOTE: This article is created by CureKurogane for the Overwatch Fanon Wiki. Please do not edit this page without permission unless you are the admins of this wiki. Thank you kindly. Malachi is one of the newly added Hero to the Overwatch series. Malachi is a 25-year-old African American male who was born with the power to create, control and project electricity (electrokinesis) which in result being treated differently. Because of this and his uncle's death, he became affiliated with the Los Muertos criminal group where the members see him as their 'lethal weapon'. He was arrested later on and was given the ultimatum: join Overwatch or suffer in prison for his crimes and he eventually accepted to join Overwatch. Appearance 'Physical appearance' Malachi looks younger than his age, but he is a well built African-American male with an average ectomotph figure. He has brown eyes and black hair stylized in a fade. 'Attire' Malachi's default oufit consists a hooded denim vest with a black camouflage t-shirt, a pair of dark khaki cargo pants, and a pair of silver Marty McFly sneakers. Malachi also wears a military-like belt, a diamond studded earring on his left ear and his Volt Gloves when on missions with the Overwatch team. Personality Malachi starts off as an very angered and troubled person due to his past of having electrokinesis. He had little or no trust with anyone he meets, especially his teammates of Overwatch, thus being distant from them. Malachi didn't do well with authority and would stand up for himself whenever he gets ordered around and isn't afraid to fight anyone who double-crosses him and he isn't the person who can hold their tongue. He keeps his outer shell in place because he doesn't want to show his real feelings: broken and in need of comfort from the people who are trying to help him get out of the burden holding him down since he was young and he wants to be accepted by the people around him for he is, a very open and selfless person. And also part of the burden was that he had killed his own uncle, Jebediah Windsor who tried to explain in why he was sending him away to Overwatch, which triggered Malachi's anger and attacked him with his power, resulting in his death. Since then, Malachi has been infected with not just the anger from the treatment from others, but with regret in killing the only person he cared about. He wished that he would take everything back, but feared of being abandoned. But he eventually started to open up with the others, as well as Krieger and began to learn how to cope with his uncle's death, heal himself from his rough past, and see that he is never and will never be alone Backstory 'Early Life' Malachi was born Malchijah Lamont Windsor to two unknown parents on May 25th in Los Angeles, California. His parents had him at a very young age and thought they were going to have a normal and healthy baby, but they were wrong. As Malachi grew up, he started to discover that he had developed a special power to create and manipulate lightning and by the time he was 5 years old, he accidentally unleashed a great bolt of lightning, almost destroying a playground where he and other children were playing and within minutes, other parents start chastising Malachi's parents, stating that Malachi wasn't human at all. This caused them to walk out on Malachi, stating that they don't want to raise a 'freak of a child'. Heartbroken from the cold words from his parents and now alone and scared, Malachi spent his days in the apartment without the care of the people who brought him into the world until he is found by the Child Protective Services and was taken under the care of his uncle, James Edward Windsor who goes by the name 'Jebediah'. 'Childhood/Teenage Years' After being abandoned by his parents, Malachi was taken under the care of his uncle, who had been nothing but good to him. He told him that he had powers and showed his ability to him, and Jebediah said that he still loves him and would risk anything to make him happy, unlike his parents. Since then, Malachi had pretty much of a good life, except for the times when he tried to make friends with the kids on the street or school, and he would be shunned away by the parents and bullied by the other students causing him to distance himself from the crowd, even though it made him lonely, but Jebediah was always there for him. Being a kind-hearted man who never got angry, but isn't afraid to put anyone in check, Malachi felt like he was the only person who understood him and never saw him differently. However, when Malachi was only 12 years old, he overhears his uncle talking to the school principal about him and his powers, the principal stating that she feared for the other students' safety and persuades Jebediah in sending him to an organization called Overwatch, believing that the members would take him because of his power, and Jebediah agrees with her. This caused a lot of hurt and betrayal, and Malachi runs away from home. When Jebediah chases after him and tries to reason with him, Malachi unleashes a great attack on him out of his rage, killing him instantly. Realizing what he had done, Malachi tries to wake his uncle up but discovers that he was already dead. Feeling the anger, hurt, sorrow, Malachi leaves the scene tearfully, screaming in the skies. 'Los Muertos' Coming soon... Relationships 'James 'Jebediah' Windsor ' Coming soon... 'Krieger' Coming soon... 'Mystic' Coming soon... 'Sabre' Coming soon... Abilities 'Volt Gloves' The Volt Gloves are a type of combat gloves Malachi uses when fighting enemies. Invented by Winston, the Volt Gloves help regulate Malachi's natural electrokinetic power from reaching to its danger zone and allows Malachi to perform offensive attacks. If he's not wearing his Volt Gloves, his power can have dangerous results. 'Electrobolts' Coming soon... 'Thunderclap' Coming soon... 'Surge Step' Coming soon... 'Blitzrage' Coming soon... Quotes Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Offense Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:African-American characters Category:Overwatch Agents